My Guardian Angel
by Sync-XiN
Summary: Seorang gadis menemukan sebuah buku harian berisi hari-hari pemiliknya bersama gadis itu. Bagaimana kisah kedua orang tersebut? My first Indonesian fic. Maap klo summarynya cacat xD RnR please...


Fic untuk Bleach: Vivariation Festival xD  
Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya...==a

Entah kenapa ceritanya jadi sepanjang ini. ==  
Padahal tadinya cuma niat bikin 2000an...=="

Anyway, to the story...  
Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, it's Tite Kubo. I do want to though.  
**Pairing: **IchigoXSenna(?)

* * *

"_Heh...tak kusangka akan secepat ini…"_

"_Bodoh! Jangan bicara lagi! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."_

"_Sudahlah...waktuku sudah...habis..."_

"_Jangan bicara lagi...kumohon..."_

"_I'll always protect you as your guardian angel."_

###

"Mimpi itu lagi..." gumam seorang gadis berambut hitam keungu-unguan seraya bangkit dan menghela napas. Setelah beberapa lama diam tak bergerak, gadis itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah langit-langit dan berkata, "Sudah tujuh tahun ya? Waktu berjalan begitu cepat..."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari geser yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu dengan hati-hati sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hmm...hari ini pakai baju apa ya?" gumamnya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya, membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu memilih baju yang akan ia pakai. Setelah beberapa menit, gadis berambut ungu tua itu akhirnya selesai memilih, "Nah, ini sa – aww!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, kepala gadis itu membentur pembatas lemari dengan sangat keras saat ia hendak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu lalu mengusap kepalanya sambil berkata, "S-sakit...eh? G-gawat..."

Malang bagi gadis itu, tumpukan buku yang tadinya tersusun rapi di atas lemari itu jatuh menimpanya. Setelah beberapa saat berbaring di bawah tumpukan buku, ia menghela napasnya dan bangkit berdiri, memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat terang.

"_Buku itu kan..." _batinnya. Setelah meletakkan tumpukan buku yang telah dipungutnya di sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mengambil buku bersampul coklat itu dan duduk di ranjangnya, _"Kalau tidak salah, ini buku yang diberikan oleh adik orang itu. Kira-kira isinya apa ya?"_

Penasaran, gadis bermata amber itu membuka buku tersebut dengan hati-hati. Di halaman pertama buku bersampul coklat tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan – terlalu rapi untuk sebuah tulisan tangan – "Diary". Gadis itu kembali membatin, _"Diary? Tapi kalau tidak salah, ia bilang ini adalah buku milik orang itu...masa' sih, dia menulis buku harian?"_

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan halaman tersebut. Seperti halaman sebelumnya, terdapat pula tulisan di halaman kedua ini. Gadis itu kemudian membacanya, "Uhm...this book belongs to..."

Seketika itu juga, air mata menetes dari mata yang berwarna amber itu, membasahi buku yang ada di pangkuan sang gadis pemilik sepasang mata tersebut. Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, gadis berambut ungu tua itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terpotong, "...Kurosaki...Ichigo."

Di sebelah halaman tersebut, terdapat tulisan tangan yang rapi, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat sang pemuda berambut oranye pemilik buku tersebut:

_5 Agustus...  
Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan "orang itu". Entah bagaimana mereka bisa semirip itu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi..._

###

"Hoaam...hari yang membosankan," ujar seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang berjalan di sebuah kompleks perumahan seraya menguap. Tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya sedang tangan kanannya ia letakkan di bahunya, menggenggam tas sekolah yang berisi buku pelajarannya. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun bermata amber itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Mulai hari ini, ia adalah seorang murid kelas XI di SMA Karakura.

"Semoga akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi..." gumam pemuda tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sepasang earphone dari saku celananya dan memakainya. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan sekali lagi ke dalam saku celananya. Kali ini, ia mengeluarkan sebuah iPod berwarna perak yang tersambung dengan earphone yang ia pakai. Cukup lama pemuda itu melihat-lihat judul lagu yang ada di benda berwarna perak itu sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti pada sebuah lagu berjudul "Sen no Yoru wo Koete".

"_...Senna," _batinnya. Entah mengapa, lagu tersebut selalu mengingatkan Ichigo pada Senna, seorang gadis berambut hitam keungu-unguan dengan warna mata yang sama dengan mata Ichigo: amber. Pemuda berambut oranye itupun terdiam sejenak, tetap memandangi layar iPod di tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya ia memencet tombol "Play" dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_Aisaretai demo aishou to shinai sono..._

BRAK! Tepat di pertigaan jalan kecil yang dilalui pemuda itu, seorang gadis berkecepatan tinggi menabraknya, membuat keduanya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tentu saja, barang bawaan mereka pun jatuh berserakan.

"Adududuh...maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru. Kau...tidak terluka kan?," kata gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, salahku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik," balas pemuda bermata amber itu seraya bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang masih terduduk di jalan, "Apa kau terlu...ka..."

Kedua pasang mata berwarna amber itu pun saling bertemu pandang, melahirkan kebisuan di antara kedua pemilik mata tersebut. Akhirnya, Ichigo memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Senna?"

"Senna?" tanya gadis itu balik sambil menyambut tangan Ichigo.

"Kau...Senna kan?"

"Senna? Bukan...namaku – aah! Gawat! Aku benar-benar terlambat! Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujar gadis berambut hitam keungu-unguan itu. Ia kemudia memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh berserakan di jalan lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo yang mematung tak bergerak.

"Senna...huh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Ichigo? Senna telah tiada, ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dunia ini dan Soul Society. Mana mungkin orang yang telah meninggal bisa hidup kembali," gumamnya sambil memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh akibat tabrakan tadi. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sebuah kartu asing tercampur di antara barang miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambilnya. Di kartu berwarna biru muda tersebut, tertera foto gadis tadi dan tulisan-tulisan di sampingnya

"Ini...benar-benar Senna," gumam Ichigo ketika melihat foto pada kartu tersebut. Setelah cukup lama meneliti foto gadis bermata amber itu, ia beralih pada tulisan yang ada di sebelahnya dan membacanya, "Hm? Nama...Yui Asahi?"

###

"Ini kan…hari itu. Hari dimana kami pertama kali bertemu," gumam gadis bermata amber itu. Ia pun membisu sejenak, pandangan matanya kosong. Ia kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda yang telah memberikan warna pada hidupnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis kembali membalikkan halaman buku bersampul coklat tersebut. Sama seperti halaman sebelumnya, terdapat sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam yang ditulis degan sangat rapi:

_12 Agustus…  
Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Tak pernah kusangka aku akan segugup ini. Mengapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk menyapa seorang gadis dan mengembalikan sebuah kartu? Benar-benar hari yang penuh dengan kejutan…_

Selang beberapa baris, tertulis sebuah rentetan angka. Bedanya, deretan angka ini ditulis dengan pensil:

_085721119453_

'_I-ini kan…'_

###

Di tengah teriknya matahari siang itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu gerbang SMA Seireitei, sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang paling terkenal di Karakura. Bangunan sekolah yang tereletak tidak jauh dari SMU Karakura itu berwarna coklat keemasan, menyerupai sebuah istana. Di depan bangunan dengan desain arsitektur yang sangat kompleks sekaligus mengesankan itu, terdapat sebuah lapangan yang biasa dipakai untuk upacara bendera setiap Senin. Tak jauh dari lapangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah kolam renang standar olimpiade dan sebuah lintasan lari dengan sebuah lapangan rumput di dalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, lonceng yang menandakan usainya pelajaran hari itu pun berdentang. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru muda dari saku kanannya.

"_Akhirnya…baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya sebiasa mungkin!" _gumam Ichigo. Tak lama setelah lonceng raksasa itu berdentang, murid sekolah ternama itu pun membanjiri lapangan depan. Pemuda itu pun mulai memerhatikan setiap gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman yang melewati gerbang raksasa tersebut. 5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit pun berlalu. Tak ada sosok seorang gadis pun yang ditangkap oleh sepasang mata berwarna amber itu yang menyerupai gadis yang ditemuinya seminggu lalu, gadis yang menyerupai seorang gadis yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya yang berharga sebagai ganti nyawa sang pemuda.

Putus asa, Ichigo menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri di sisi lain gerbang tersebut dan bertanya seraya menunjukkan kartu biru yang berada di genggamannya, "Uhh…permisi. Apakah kamu kenal dengan gadis ini?"

"Hmm…dia Yui kan?" jawab gadis berambut pirang itu setelah beberapa lama berpikir.

"Yui?"

"Iya. Dia Yui Asahi dari kelas 2-A," sambungnya.

'_Yui…jadi itu benar-benar namanya,'_ batin si pemuda sebelum kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apakah kamu tahu dia ada dimana? Dia menjatuhkan kartu ini."

"Hmm...kurasa ia sudah pulang," jawab sang gadis. Tetapi, sesaat setelah Ichigo mulai mengutuki dirinya, gadis itu menyambung ucapannya, "Ah! Kalau tidak salah, hari ini ia dipanggil seorang guru ke laboratorium fisika. Seharusnya ia masih disana."

Mendengar berita tersebut, Ichigo pun langsung melesat ke arah gedung berwarna coklat keemasan itu. Sadar bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang denah bangunan tersebut, ia membalikan badannya dan berteriak, "Dimana aku bisa menemukan laboratorium fisika?"

"Begitu masuk, belok kanan saja. Ruangan di ujung lorong itu adalah laboratorium fisika," balasnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, sang pemuda berambut oranye itu berlari mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan oleh gadis berambut pirang tadi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Laboratorium "Fisika".

'_Akhirnya sampai juga…' _batin Ichigo seraya mengatur napasnya, _'Kali ini aku harus mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah dia memang "Yui" atau…ah, yang penting sekarang aku harus menemukannya. Soal dia siapa itu urusan nanti.'_

Untuk beberapa menit, pemuda itu diam tak bergerak, menyiapkan hati untuk membuka pintu di depannya sampai akhirnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam _handle_ pintu tersebut. Seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu kembali terdiam.

'_Ada apa denganku?' _batinnya, '_perasaan ini…gugup? Mengapa aku bisa gugup hanya karena seorang gadis yang tak kukenal?'_

Kembali pemuda bermata amber itu mematung di depan pintu geser itu. '_Yosh! Akan kubuka pintu ini,' _batinnya menetapkan hati, '3…2…1 – "

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kanan Ichigo, sukses membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Cabe!" teriak si pemuda. Entah apa yang telah membuatnya meneriakkan kata itu, tapi yang jelas, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya selama 16 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

"…cabe?" tanya sang gadis pemilik tangan tersebut, menahan tawa. Dengan muka memerah yang tertunduk, Ichigo membalikkan badannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dua pasang mata amber itu saling bertemu pandang, membuat sang pemuda bertambah gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai sebelumnya lenyap seketika.

"Ah! Kamu kan yang waktu itu!" ujar pemilik rambut berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman yang dicari Ichigo itu, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ini kan sekolah khusus perempuan. Ah, jangan-jangan kamu datang untuk menemui kekasihmu ya?"

Serangkaian kata yang diucapkan gadis itu dihiraukannya. Kesunyian pun turun di antara kedua remaja tersebut. Tidak tahan dengan situasi tersebut, gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Ichigo itu, sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo, memecah keheningan, "Uhm…haloo?"

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Ichigo dengan gugupnya menjawab, "I-iya?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" ulang gadis itu setelah menghela napasnya.

"Ah…itu…oh iya! Ini, kartumu tertinggal," kata Ichigo seraya menyerahkan kartu berwarna biru muda di tangan kirinya itu kepada sang gadis yang kemudian menyambutnya layaknya sebuah sekotak harta karun.

"Aah! Kartu pelajarku! Dimana kamu menemukannya?" tanya gadis itu dengan ceria seraya menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau menjatuhkannya waktu itu," balas Ichigo seraya melepaskan genggaman gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai lupa diri," ujar gadis berambut ungu tua itu, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Aku sangat tertolong…"

'_Ini dia. Aku harus memastikannya sekarang,' _batinnya. Sekali lagi, tiada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Tetapi, kali ini Ichigo yang memulai pembicaraan, "A-anu…"

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"…T-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu. Haha…" ujar sang pemuda gugup. Ia lalu berjalan melewati gadis itu, mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan pulang. Belum sampai 3 langkah, tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan sang pemuda.

"Uhh…kamu ada acara?" tanya sang gadis.

"Tidak ada….memangnya kenapa?"

"Baguslah," gumam gadis bermata amber itu sambil berlari kecil menarik tangan pemuda di belakangnya. Menghiraukan protes Ichigo, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Akan kutraktir es krim sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Tanpa memberikan Ichigo kesempatan untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya, ia berlari kecil ke arah gerbang depan sekolah tersebut, menuntun sang pemuda di belakangnya menuju sebuah toko es krim kesukaannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut ungu tua itu.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Nama yang lucu," ujarnya seraya menghias wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, "Namaku – "

'_Senna! Tolong katakan kalau namamu adalah Senna,' _batin Ichigo. Tetapi, sebelum ucapan "Senna" selesai, tepat di sebuah belokan, gadis itu menabrak, untuk kesekian kalinya, seseorang berjaket kulit berwarna hitam. Dua orang temannya pun menghampirinya, panik.

Setelah memastikan bahwa temannya tidak terluka, salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Hei! Liat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Jaket kesukaan boss jadi kotor kan? Cepat bayar ganti rugi!"

"Eh? Tapi kan dia yang – "

Sebelum ucapan gadis itu selesai, seorang lagi memotongnya, "Tak ada tapi-tapian! Bayar atau kami akan – "

"Atau apa?" kata Ichigo yang masuk di waktu yang tepat.

"Heh! Nyari mati ya?" teriak pria setengah baya yang tadi terjatuh. Tanpa memberi Ichigo kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah perut pemuda itu sambil berteriak, "Makan nih!"

Terkejut, Ichigo menerima pukulan itu dengan telak dan terduduk. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di abdomennya, ia, dengan mudah, kembali berdiri. Ia pun membersihkan bajunya seraya berkata, "Sekarang, kalian juga harus membayar ganti rugi atas baju yang telah kalian kotori ini. Kita impas."

"Sialan kau!" teriak pria paruh baya tersebut seraya, sekali lagi, mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Ichigo.

"Cara yang sama tak akan mempan dua kali," kata Ichigo seraya menghindari pukulan itu dengan sempurna. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis di belakangnya dan berkata, "Sen – kamu, mundurlah."

"T-tapi – "

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada tapi-tapian!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tadi menolong pria paruh baya itu sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Ichigo. Dengan sigap, pemuda berambut oranye itu menghindari pukulan tersebut.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian?" ejek Ichigo. Mendengar hal itu, pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil boss oleh kedua remaja lainnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengelilingi Ichigo. Setelah beberapa mengepung pemuda bermata amber itu, salah seorang dari mereka menerjang ke arahnya. Seperti sebelumnya, Ichgo dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan berhasil melandaskan sebuah pukulan di tengkuknya. Akan tetapi, seorang pemuda lainnya, tanpa disadari Ichigo, berhasil menyelinap ke belakangnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Melihat kesempatan ini, seorang yang tersisa mulai memukuli pemuda itu; mulai dari perut sampai akhirnya wajah.

"Hah! Rasain! Makanya ngga usah sok jago di depan cewek!" teriak sang pria paruh baya itu seraya memukuli Ichigo. Akan tetapi, dengan _timing_ yang sangat tepat, Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan berhasil menghindari pukulan yang diarahkan ke wajahnya, membiarkan pukulan itu mendarat di wajah pemuda di belakangnya. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ia, tanpa memberi kesempatan, menyikut wajah orang yang menahannya. Takut melihat tatapan mata amber itu, sang pria paruh baya itu pun lari meninggalkan anak buahnya sambil berteriak, "Lebih baik kau berhati-hati!"

Lelah, Ichigo pun terduduk. Suara langkah kaki pun kian mendekat menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Gadis berambut ungu tua itu pun berkata, suaranya bergetar karena takut, "Uhm…I-ichigo…kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam si pemuda seraya bangkit berdiri dan berbalik ke arah gadis itu, "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yep. Thanks to you…" balasnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo dengan hati-hati sambil tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Sepertinya hutangku bertambah satu. Terma kasih ya."

"Haha…tak masalah."

"Oh iya, boleh aku tahu…nomor _handphone_-mu?" tanya gadis itu. Rona merah pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"…eh? N-nomor handphone?" balas Ichigo gugup.

"K-kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa kok…"

"B-boleh…" gumamnya diikuti dengan deretan 12 angka yang merupakan nomor _handphone_-nya.

Seselesainya gadis itu mencatat angka-angka itu, ia, dengan nada panik, berkata, "Aah! Aku telat lagi! Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Nanti malam akan kukirimi pesan. Ja ne!"

"Ah…namamu…" ujar Ichigo menghentikan lari kecil gadis bermata amber itu.

"Yui. Yui Asahi," teriaknya seraya membalikkan badannya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. Sinar matahari sore yang seirama dengan matanya menambah daya tarik wajah gadis bermata amber itu. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok gadis itu menghilang di belokan depan, meninggalkan pemuda bermata amber itu terpaku dalam kesendirian.

'_Yui Asahi…'_

###

Gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman itu membuka sepasang mata ambernya, menahan air mata yang siap membanjiri kedua matanya itu kapan saja. Ingatannya tentang hari itu; hari dimana semuanya bermula belum pudar sedikitpun. Seluruh kejadian itu, sampai hal-hal yang sangat detil, tergambar jelas di ingatannya seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

'_Kamu tahu Ichigo? Sejak hari itu, sejak hari kita berkenalan, aku tidak dapat melupakan sosokmu waktu itu,' _batin Yui. Kali ini, ia berhasil menahan air matanya yang biasa sudah membanjiri pipinya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kembali membalikkan halaman buku harian tersebut. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya, halaman itu penuh terisi tulisan-tulisan yang ditulis dengan pena yang sama:

3_1 Agustus…  
Karakura Land. Hari ini kami pergi ke sana sebagai rasa terima kasihnya atas pertolonganku kemarin, bukan kencan._

…_I do hope so…  
Note: Ferris Wheel._

'_F-ferris Wheel…'_

###

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar seorang pemuda berambut oranye seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Ichigo yang lain dari biasanya.

Segera setelah sang pemuda menghilang dari pandangannya, Yuzu, adiknya yang paling kecil, berbisik kepada kakak kembarnya, _"Ada apa dengan Ichi-nii ya? Belakangan ini sifatnya aneh…_"

"_Entah," _balasnya singkat. Memang, selama seminggu ini tingkah laku Ichigo lain dari biasanya. Ia memegang _handphone_-nya ke manapun ia pergi dimana biasanya, pemuda itu hanya menaruhnya di sakunya dan hanya mengeluarkannya di saat yang dibutuhkan. Selain itu, setiap malam setelah makan malam, ia segera naik ke kamarnya, bahkan, terkadang, dengan menyisakan masakan adik bungsunya itu. Ia juga sering melamun dan tertawa tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

###

Pintu ditutupnya. Pemuda bermata amber itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian diam, menatap langit-langit, menunggu sebuah _sms_ dari seorang gadis kenalannya. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _di genggaman pemuda itu berbunyi. Tanpa membuang sedetik pun, ia langsung melihat layar benda yang ada di genggamannya itu. Ia pun menghela napasnya sebagai tanda kekecewaan. Tertulis di layar telepon genggam itu sebuah nama, Inoue Orihime. Dengan malas, Ichigo membuka pesan singkat itu. Belum sepuluh detik berselang, _handphone_-nya kembali bordering. Dengan segera, Ichigo menutup pesan itu dan beralih ke pesan yang baru diterimanya. Itu adalah _sms _dari gadis yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, Yui. Memang sudah seminggu ini sepasang remaja ini saling mengirim pesan singkat satu sama lain.

_Malaam! Apa kabar? ^o^_

Layaknya sebuah _super computer_, Ichigo langsung, tanpa berpikir dan menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun, mengetik balasan dari pesan tersebut.

_Baik" saja…btw, besok jadi?_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah balasan tiba.

_Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah janji…=="_

_Yakin nih?_

_Yep. Tenang saja, kan aku yang bayar :)_

_Itu dia masalahnya. … Yosh! Aku akan bayar sendiri. =p_

_Eeh? O.o Tak bisa begitu! Ini kan sebagai rasa terima kasihku…-,-_

_Aku sudah mendapatkan balasannya kok…_

_Hah? Memangnya apa? O.o_

_R.a.h.a.s.i.a. ^^ Anyway, besok aku akan bayar sendiri. Anggap saja ini permintaan dariku. =p_

_ Permintaan ya? Hmm…baiklah! Kalau begitu, ajak aku naik ferris wheel dan kita impas. ;)_

_…It's a deal._

_Ehh? Kamu serius? O,o_

_Tentu saja. ==_

_Benar ya? Hehe…I've got a feeling that tomorrow will be such an interesting day! ^o^_

_Err…yang artinya? xD_

_Jangan pura" ngga tau deh. ==_

_Wkwkwk…cya tomorrow then ^^_

_'night ^^_

###

"_Karakura Land"_

Itulah tulisan yang tertulis di sebuah papan raksasa di gerbang menuju sebuah taman bermain terbesar di kota itu. Di depan gerbang berukuran raksasa tersebut, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang mengenakan sebuah T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan goresan-goresan merah di bagian kanannya dan sebuah jeans berwarna biru gelap serta sebuah sepatu kain berwarna putih. Mata ambernya bergerak tanpa henti mencari seorang gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman dengan warna mata yang sama dengan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kanannya. Persis seperti sebelumnya, ia meneriakkan "cabe" dan berpaling secepat kilat. Sosok sebuah gadis dengan T-shirt berwarna kuning cerah, rok merah, dan sebuah sepatu sandal. Rambut ungu kehitamannya yang diurai membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Pemuda itu pun mematung, irisnya melebar melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya. Yui, gadis berambut ungu gelap itu, bahkan harus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda untuk menyeretnya kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

"Pagii!" sapa gadis itu riang.

"Ah, p-pagi…" balas si pemuda gugup.

"…mau masuk sekarang?"

"T-tentu."

Kedua remaja itu kemudian berjalan ke arah loket yang menjual tiket masuk taman bermain itu. Seperti kesepakatan yang mereka buat kemarin, mereka membayar tiket masing-masing, 50.000 rupiah per lembar. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, sepasang remaja itu pun masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu. Karakura Land adalah taman bermain yang tergolong besar dan lengkap. Terdapat puluhan wahana dalam area seluas 9,5 hektar itu. Hampir semua wahana yang bisa dipikirkan seseorang bisa ditemukan di dalam taman bermain itu.

"Mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm…terserah sih. Ah! Bagaimana kalau itu saja?" ujar Yui bersemangat seraya menunjuk ke arah roller coaster yang terletak di bagian tengah taman hiburan itu. _Speechless_, Ichigo hanya bisa menuruti permintaan gadis berambut ungu tua itu.

Tak terasa, sepasang remaja itu telah menghabiskan sehari penuh di dalam taman hiburan itu. Siang berganti malam dan tak lama lagi, matahari pun akan tenggelam. Kedua remaja yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan es krim yang mereka genggam di tangan masing-masing pun keluar dari taman hiburan tersebut dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gerbang raksasa itu. Dalam hitungan menit, mereka tiba di depan sebuah _ferris wheel_. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Ichigo terus berjalan menjauhi roda raksasa itu. Sayangnya, gadis bermata amber itu menyadarinya.

"Aah! Kamu janji akan mengajakku naik _ferris wheel _kan?" ujar Yui ketika ia melihat roda raksasa di hadapannya.

Menyerah, pemuda bermata amber itu menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Janji adalah janji. Baiklah."

Tepat ketika _ferris wheel _yang mereka naiki berhenti dengan mereka di posisi paling atas, matahari sore pun mulai terbenam. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh kedua remaja itu terbentang luas di depan mata amber mereka. Kedua remaja itu pun berdiri menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam sore itu.

Entah karena ingin ikut menikmati pemandangan indah itu atau alasan lain, secara tidak terduga, seekor kecoak menyelinap keluar dari kursi yang diduduki Yui. Kaget, gadis bermata amber itu berteriak dan memeluk pemuda di sebelahnya.

"A-ada apa?" ujar Ichigo panik.

"K-kecoaak! Ada kecoak!" balasnya panik, jauh lebih panik dari sang pemuda.

"…kecoak?"

"Ah…m-maaf," gumam gadis itu. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam. Keheningan pun memenuhi tempat itu saat kedua remaja itu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan roda raksasa itu mulai berjalan kembali.

Sesampainya mereka di bawah, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai akhirnya Yui berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan menatap sebuah pita berwarna merah dengan mata berbinar-binar. Toko tersebut merupakan toko dimana Ichigo membelikan Senna sebuah pita merah yang masih disimpannya sampai sekarang. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, pemuda itu pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju Yui.

'_Senna, ingatan tentang dirimu akan terus hidup di dalam hatiku,' _batin Ichigo. Di tangannya adalah sebuah pita yang dulu ia berikan untuk Senna, gadis yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan Yui. Ia kemudian melambaikan pita di tangan kanannya tepat di depan mata amber gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Untukmu."

"Err…pardon?"

"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran," balasnya jengkel, "Sudahlah, ambil saja. Pegal nih…"

"T-terima kasih…" gumam gadis bermata amber itu malu.

"…Dulu…aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungi pemilik pita ini. Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang yang sangat naïf, yang menganggap semuanya akan berjalan mulus. Aku gagal melindungi dan malah dilindungi orang itu," jelas Ichigo, "Saat ini, di tempat ini, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku."

"…maaf?"

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Ichigo menjawab, "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Haha. Aku hanya berbicara pada diri sendiri."

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, keheningan membungkus kedua remaja tersebut sampai akhirnya, Yui memecahkannya, "..apakah pemilik pita ini sebelumnya adalah Senna yang sering kamu bicarakan?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan melihat kelakuanmu saat kita pertama bertemu, Senna itu sangat mirip denganku?" tambah Yui diikuti anggukan kecil lain dari pemuda berambut oranye itu. Gadis itu pun menghela napas dan tersenyum. Semua orang yang melihat senyum itu pun pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu, pastikanlah kamu akan melindungiku dengan baik," ujar Yui seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan pemuda bermata amber itu, "Thanks for today! See ya~"

###

Sebuah senyum palsu menghiasi wajah gadis berambut ungu tua itu. Tatapan kedua mata berwarna amber itu kosong. Mengingat kejadian hari itu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Yui. Hari itu, ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya sangat sakit. Namun, beberapa hari kemudian, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia menyukai pemuda tersebut; ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya, tanpa pemuda yang bisa membuatnya merasakan cinta.

Berusaha tidak tenggelam dalam kenangan buruk itu, ia menyeka air mata yang siap membasahi pipinya dan membalikkan halaman itu dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata amber itu bukanlah apa yang telah ia harapkan. Di halaman itu, tidak seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya, hanya terdapat tanggal yang ditulis dengan pena hitam, sama seperti kata-kata sebelumnya:

_5 September…_

Sisa halaman buku harian itu putih bersih tanpa ada coretan sedikitpun. Bingung, gadis itu pun membaca tanggal yang tertulis, "5 September…hari ini…itu berarti…"

###

_Do you believe in Guardian Angels?_

_Hmm…memang kenapa? O.o_

_Tidak ada apa", aku hanya ingin tahu…_

_Owh…btw, aku tidur dulu ya…xD Night…  
PS: Jangan lupa besok. ^o^_

Itulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh kedua remaja berwarna mata sama itu kemarin malam. Entah mengapa, "Guardian Angel" terlintas dalam pikiran pemuda yang kini sedang menunggu bubarnya SMA Seireitei. Hari itu, Yui memintanya untuk membantunya memilih kado untuk sahabatnya.

Bel pun berdentang. Seluruh siswi SMA Seireitei pun meninggalkan kelasnya secara bersamaan, memenuhi lapangan depan. Selama hamper 20 menit pemuda itu mencari orang yang ditunggunya di antara lautan manusia tersebut. Namun, bahkan setelah 20 menit, ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

'_Kemana saja sih dia?' _batin Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, seperti sebelumnya, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kanan Ichigo. Terbiasa, ia tidak lagi meneriakkan "cabe" dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Saat itu juga, sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya dengan telak.

"Itu untuk yang kemarin," kata pria paruh baya yang ia temui beberapa minggu lalu, "Kalau mau pacarmu kembali, datanglah ke gedung olah raga. Sendirian."

Setelah menyampaikan hal tersebut, ia pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terguncang mendengar berita tersebut. Di dalam hatinya, ia tidak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Yui, bahkan sampai ia tiba di depan pintu gedung olah raga. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, pemuda berambut oranye itu membuka pintu tersebut. Di tengah lapangan _indoor_ tersebut, ia dapat melihat Yui dengan mulut tersumbat serta tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Mmm! MM!" rintih gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman itu. Mata ambernya basah oleh air mata. Melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun, rintihan Yui semakin keras. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menyuruh Ichigo untuk tidak menyelamatkannya. Menghiraukan rintihan Yui, pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"**Rasakan ini!**" teriak seseorang yang muncul dari belakang pintu. Ia menggenggam sebuah pemukul baseball dan menghantamkannya ke pelipis pemuda malang itu. Akibatnya, darah pun menetes dari pelipis pemuda bermata amber itu. Semua indranya kacau.

Kehilangan keseimbangan, Ichigo pun terduduk. Saat itulah segerombolan orang masuk ke ruangan itu, masing-masing dengan sebuah pemukul baseball di tangannya. Tanpa memberi Ichigo kesempatan, mereka memukulinya dengan pemukul yang mereka bawa, menghiraukan suara gadis yang mereka ikat. Pemukulan ini berlanjut selama beberapa menit. Berpikir bahwa pemuda berambut oranye itu telah pingsan, mereka berhenti memukulinya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia lumayan juga ya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka, "Bagaimana kalau ki – "

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di ubun-ubunnya, membuatnya roboh ke lantai. Pemuda bermata amber yang baru saja merobohkan seorang remaja itu pun berkata dengan suaran nyaring, "Jangan sentuh dia!"

Seketika itu juga, sekitar 10 orang langsung menerjang ke arah Ichigo. Tak disangka-sangka, dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia dapat merubuhkan 5 orang. Akibatnya, 5 orang lainnya mulai menjaga jarak, takut akan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat habisi dia!" teriak sang boss. Namun, tidak ada satu orang pun dari anak buahnya yang mendengarkannya. Jengkel, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya dan menerjang ke arah Ichigo. Dengan susah payah, pemuda bermata amber itu berhasil menghindari sabetan-sabetan pisau tersebut. Sayangnya, ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan gerakan pisau lawannya sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan bagian belakangnya.

"Ini yang terakhir," gumam si pengguna pisau ketika melihat Ichigo tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi. Seketika itu juga, pisau itu menikam perut pemuda malang itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik pisau itu mencabutnya dan tertawa puas. Ia pun, bersama anak buahnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bicaralah dengan pacarmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya," katanya sambil melepaskan ikatan Yui dan tertawa meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Tanpa menyianyiakan sedetik pun, gadis itu menghampiri Ichigo secepat mungkin.

Pandangannya membuyar, tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan sakit, napasnya terputus-putus. Keadaan pemuda bermata amber ini amat parah. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh pisau tadi sangatlah dalam. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya menurun.

'_A-akhirnya…aku bisa pergi ke tempatmu ya, Senna?' _batinnya.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" teriak gadis berambun ungu kehitam-hitaman yang berlutut disebelahnya. Dengan susah payah, Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Heh...tak kusangka akan secepat ini…" gumam Ichigo lemah.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara lagi! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," mohon gadis bermata amber. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Sudahlah...waktuku sudah...habis..." gumamnya dengan susah payah. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Jangan bicara lagi...kumohon..."

Pemuda bermata amber itu pun tersenyum dan bergumam, mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "...terima kasih...Yui...maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Although I can't protect you in my lifetime, I will always protect you as your guardian angel."

###

"Guardian angel huh…" gumam gadis itu. Air matanya tidak lagi membasahi matanya. Kali ini, ia berhasil membendung perasaannya. Ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "I once believed, believe, and will always believe in Guardian Angel."

Ia pun menutup buku harian itu dan menyimpannya di laci mejanya. Menyimpan kenangannya bersama orang yang ia cintai, ia pun melanjutkan harinya layaknya seorang gadis biasa.

"_Thanks for being my guardian angel, Ichigo."_

* * *

Sekali lagi, maap atas keterlambatannya. Maap juga klo ficnya kepanjangan. ==  
Saia tidak pernah ada niatan bikin fic sepanjang ini T_T

RnR please~ xD

Note: Terima kasih untuk Kygrykhon yang sudah membetulkan kesalahan saya. xD


End file.
